


He's got moves like daddy

by Tsukkishiro



Series: Babycare 101 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Third Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkishiro/pseuds/Tsukkishiro
Summary: Baby Tsukki is in that stage where he... learns things.





	He's got moves like daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkisaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/gifts).



Truth be told, it's like no other to have a baby. The feeling of joy just comes naturally. But adjusting to this kind of life wasn't easy. They push through it though. Like tonight.

"Ah!" Kuroo jumps at the same time as the oil frizzled in the pan. He hisses and holds the lid in front of him from any other attack that is sure to come. He still manages to pour the ingredients accordingly and cook them even in his defensive stance.

When he hears a cry, he turns to peek at the dining table where a blob of light blonde hair stood out.

"Just a sec, honeycub." Kuroo says and lowers the heat, then puts down the spatula.

He approaches the table as he wipes his hand with a kitchen towel. "Hey there~ what happened, sugarfluff?"

Kuroo sees the scrunched face, teary eyes and reddening nose of the little guy secured in the high chair, then finally looks down to see the colorful chain of rings on the floor. He coos and reaches for another toy and puts it in front of the little cub, shaking it noisily to get his attention.

The baby immediately stops crying when he sees the rattle toy and takes it in his tiny hands and tiny mouth. His hazel eyes looking up at Kuroo as he alternately shakes the toy and sucks on it. He gives a small huff that sounds like a laugh and Kuroo melts at the cuteness in front of him. His heart feels so warm, this child is definitely the love of his life!

Kuroo reaches out to fix the curl of his bangs and kisses him on the forehead just as he hears the door unlock.

"Ooh! It smells amazing in here!" Bokuto drawls as he takes of his shoes. He hears a muttered 'welcome home' and jumps excitedly when he sees the baby with Kuroo and runs to him. "Tsukkiiii!"

But before he can reach him, Kuroo surges, preventing him from getting close and smacks him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Don't come close you dirty old man!" Kuroo says.

Bokuto looks offended, and nurses his arm.

"Wash your hands first, idiot." Akaashi says as he walks by and Bokuto answers with an 'oh right' before doing what he's told. "Kuroo-san, I think this is burnt."

"Whaaat, no way." Kuroo stands from his spot and scuffles next to Akaashi who was taking a taste.

"I'm just kidding. I told you not to leave the stove on. How many times did this happen now?"

The bedhead flinches at the stern voice and apologizes.

"Tsukkiiii! Tou-san is home!" Bokuto raises the little boy high in the air. He has a habit of doing it.

 

It almost gave Kuroo a heart attack, the first time it happened. He was so scared Bokuto might drop the baby his legs shook badly. Kuroo's heart still speeded whenever Bokuto does it, but he's learned to trust him. He's learned to trust both Akaashi and Bokuto in so many things when it comes to their little one.

Right, their little one. Just not his. When Bokuto said he wanted to be a dad too, he took Keiji with him on co-parenting with Kuroo. Kuroo was over the moon to have their support.

Now Bokuto is the Tou-san. Ever since that one time Tsukki tried to imitate Kuroo when he called for Bokuto. Kuroo was so surprised that he forgot what he called Bokuto for when said man came asking why Kuroo is calling him. Instead, he keep on saying Bokuto, slowly, his mouth stretching in exaggeration to pronounce each syllable while Bokuto watched curiously. And they were rewarded with a small, happy whisper of "To", all the while the little cub stretching his legs out, his feet digging on Kuroo's lap in an attempt to stand while Kuroo supported his little body. Bokuto and Kuroo did a happy dance after that, imploring the baby to say Bokuto's name again even if it was just the last syllable. But Tsukki had gone back to being grumpy and faced away from Bokuto. It didn't stop the owl from oozing happiness though.

 

 

"Ow!"

Bokuto looks up from washing the dishes and into Akaashi who had a hand on his cheek.

"He slapped me." Akaashi says, his eyes narrowing at the baby seated in front of him.

"Oh! Baby's learning how to spike!" Bokuto says and he receives a glare from Akaashi in return.

Akaashi sighs and watches the baby who's reaching for his face again. He tries to turn away while still holding the little cub in place. Akaashi knows the baby didn't mean to harm or hurt him. He also knows that infants tend to do it at some stage but still, he wishes Tsukki won't make it a habit to slap or, in Bokuto's words, spike people on the face.

"I'm pretty sure he's learning how to block!" Kuroo quips as he finishes drying his hair. He chuckles in the way Tsukki has both arms stretched, eager to get on Akaashi's face.

"Can you not make this about volleyball?" Akaashi sends him a glare too but it does not faze the older man who carries Tsukki next, the little cub cuddling and grabbing the front of his clothed chest with tiny sausage fingers.

Kuroo and Bokuto exchange glances and they both come with a stupid smile.

"Nope~"

 

 

 

("Ow! Tsukki!" Kuroo sputters not a minute later.)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series of short drabbles! Sorry for not updating sooner (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾
> 
> Thank you, Tsukkisaur for your kind comment on the first fic. Allow me to gift you with this! I hope you like it!~


End file.
